onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gourd Roger/Chapter 910: An Appetite for "Nostalgia"
Since I'm very bad at making puns or reacting to them, I'm paging you Kaido and Ghmorello. Yo, where are you guys? I mean it should be Good Morning America the time I was supposed to post this almost 2 hours ago. This is '''your' job'', not mine! Anyway, here's my review. My personal thought to this chapter is pretty much the same way I would react to pun jokes. Meh. As mentioned in this undone revision by Rhavkin, this type of opening happens on most arcs so this is not surprising, further supporting my claim on why this chapter is meh. Some people at One Piece Reddit says this is a normal One Piece arc opener, reminiscent of Skypiea or Fishman Island Arcs. What I think is that the hype on the previous chapters were a little too much that this chapter would be pretty much underwhelming, especially with Oda the troll master he is, cut right through the middle of a big cliffhanger back in Reverie Arc just two chapters ago. Don't forget that he also spoiled us last chapter to the heartland of Wano. However, this is still important as it explains the other reason why Wano isn't a member of the World Government. It's pretty much like Green Bit 2.0 where either gigantic fish and/or unrealistically terrible storms and currents surround the place with the latter being an evolutionary addition just to make Wano something just like the freezing sea back in Totto Land. But again, this is One Piece. You can simply enlarge anything to look like it's dangerous and the effect is somewhat true to my expectations at the most. But to be honest, those koi are large enough they literally jumped to the waterfalls like it's just some small rock or something. Luffy decided to follow them thinking that's the only way to Wano despite almost everyone's disapproval. And yeah, there's the crew separation part again. Luffy is with the Sunny but got separated from the others. Then, he saw a baboon wielding a katana and Luffy the guy he is, reacts that he really is at Wano. That was the part that slightly made it worse. There's very few content in this chapter that I'll wonder how Toei (knowing the guys they are) would turn this into an anime. I just can't picture this in my head but I'm sure this is gonna be awful. What are you having an appetite on for this chapter? 5/5: Having an appetite for women like Chopper or Sanji 4/5: Having an appetite for destruction like that katana-wielding baboon 3/5: Having an appetite for food or anything else like Luffy 2/5: Having an appetite for annoying people to wake up like that crab 1/5: Having an appetite for whacking Sanji and Chopper like Nami 0/5: Having an appetite for Staw like this wiki tbh You know what's the best part of this blog post? No sweeeaaaaaaring.... Category:Blog posts